(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampling device, especially to a sampling device which could sample quantitatively and the method thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Point of care testing (POCT) is testing performed by or on behalf of a medical practitioner at the time of consultation, allowing the results to be used to make immediate, informed decisions about patient care.
The need for simple methods to determine the chemical and biological constituents in body fluids has increased as POCT has gained in popularity. For instance, liver and renal function test, blood glucose administering or HDL/LDL detection are common to practice through POCT.
There is an increasing trend, however, toward POCT and even in-home testing. One of the benefits of this trend is to minimize the turnaround time from when a sample is taken to being able to take action based on the test results. Other advantage of POCT is easy to be performed at home environment for patients to monitor chronic disease themselves.
A common application is the self monitoring of blood glucose concentrations by patients with diabetes. These patients frequently administer insulin or take other therapeutic actions based on the test results. As testing is generally recommended multiple times daily and may occur in any setting, an easy to use and relatively inexpensive method to accomplish this task is required.
However, the procedures during POCT may be performed by a practitioner who is not a professional, hence increasing the risk of contaminating analysis samples.
For instance, most blood related tests need isolation pretreatments for isolating blood cells from plasma before analysis in apparatus, this procedure may be performed through manual operation such as adding organic solvent and centrifugation, hence contaminate phenomenon might occurred; moreover, some tests need quantitative analysis, and manual pretreatment through a non-professional may cause error during sampling processes.
Therefore, given the current pressures on improving the efficiency of POCT, inexpensive, easy to performance and high accuracy alternatives to expensive and complicated analysis methods would be welcomed.